On large motor vehicles such as tractor-trailer and garbage trucks, external rear-view cameras and mirrors provide the only effective way for the driver of the vehicle to observe traffic and related conditions to the rear of the vehicle. For example such rear-view cameras and mirrors are commonly used when backing up and when passing other vehicles. Such cameras and mirrors are mounted in positions external to the vehicle driver (and any passengers), with a rear camera mounted in an external position to the rear of the vehicle, with two side cameras and/or two side mirrors mounted in external positions to the sides of the vehicle, and with an internal display for the rear-view image(s) captured by the camera(s).
While systems are readily available for removing rainwater from vehicle windshields and even side mirrors, there are no known systems that have proven satisfactory for clearing external cameras. Unfortunately, because such cameras and mirrors are mounted in external positions to the rear and sides of the vehicle, their exposed optical surfaces (i.e., camera lens covers and mirror reflecting surfaces) are highly exposed to the accumulation of obstructions such as rainwater, mud, snow, ice, road salt, and other foreign material. This is particularly true during inclement weather, when use of the cameras and mirrors is even more critical than normal. For example, during wet and rainy conditions, rainwater and/or water mist adhere to the external cameras and mirrors, making it difficult to capture a rear-view image. Since a large vehicle such as a tractor-trailer or garbage truck typically does not have a rear-view camera or mirror inside the cab, the driver must rely solely on the external mirrors and cameras to see the space behind the vehicle when making lane changes, backing up, etc. As a result, this lack of visibility results in safety concerns when driving in wet and other inclement conditions.
While periodic cleaning of the external cameras and mirrors can generally provide for good visibility under normal driving conditions, it's difficult if not impossible for a driver to constantly keep the optical surfaces of the external cameras and mirrors clean during unfavorable driving conditions when the vehicle is in motion. This is because the external cameras and mirrors of a large vehicle like a tractor-trailer or garbage truck are positioned remotely from and outside of the reach of the driver's position, making it difficult if not impossible for the driver to reach the camera and/or mirror while driving to clean off any adhered rainwater with a rag or the like. Also, these cameras and mirrors are mounted high off of the ground, making it difficult to clean them when stopped at a truck stop. Moreover, for proper use due during wet and rainy weather, the cameras and mirrors need to be cleaned quite often due to the ongoing build-up of obstructions, so stopping to frequently clean them would increase overall travel time thereby decreasing efficiencies and profits, so this is not a practical option.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exists for improvements for clearing moisture and debris from rear-view cameras of large vehicles, alone or in combination with clearing rear-view mirrors. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.